


Just Close Your Eyes, Soon We’ll Be Home

by Anonyssie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Awkward Sexual Situations, Domestic Fluff, FLUFF JUST FLUFF AMEN, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George is a witch because GAY WITCH HAHA, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No beta we die like like george’s lore pls i just want lore, Strangers to Lovers, They’re gay your honor, Title from a mxmtoon Song, Traveler - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, dream is a traveler because it somehow fits him, no beta we die like men, on this website doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonyssie/pseuds/Anonyssie
Summary: “Home, for me, is more like a person.” He starts, “where you feel really comfortable around them. You can release all the tension and tell them anything. It’s someone you trust your whole heart with. Someone you love. Could be a friend, family, or even yourself.”“Mhm…”“Other than a person, it is also a place. Where you just feel… at home? I- I don’t really know how to describe it,” a little laugh adds up, “you feel like you’ve been there before. A memorable place the world is just for yourself, no worries to be seen. You can be yourself at that place without anyone judging.”“Interesting interpretation, Andrews.” The brunette giggled.—Or; Dream is a traveler and George is a witch, they both talked about what “Home” is and may or may not bloom something more inside them.Title from the song “Almost Home” by mxmtoon!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Just Close Your Eyes, Soon We’ll Be Home

“We’re home at last.”

Those were the first sentence Dream said as they arrived at the small village George lived in.

It felt majestic, unreal of the things he did this autumn. Another one of those fairytale stories for a bedtime. Clearly he knows his friends and family wouldn’t believe what he did, - except maybe Sapnap and Karl, those lovebirds. Whatever Karl says Sap would just agree so there’s the good in that. - so this is the tell tale where he kept the adventures to himself. Besides, who would believe if he told them he defeated a six arms bear and an army of bees for an ingredient - “I need dust honey, it’s in the Flanders Forest. It’ll make the healing poison more effective!” George said - in a magical woods?

Kids probably. They’ll believe the shits a traveler tells as long as it’s fun and entertaining. Even if he says he did it with a witch - which is actually not a lie.

“Home?” The british asked, smiling lightheartedly towards Dream.

The blond haired man smiled back, a twisted feeling on his stomach comes again and again every time he sees his friend’s smile. Little fluttery butterflies begging to come out. “Yep, home!”

“I thought your town is your home? Isn’t that where you lived?”

Dream got caught off guard by his blue-brown eyed friend question. His eyes showed curiosity, though, mischievousness he dared to say. Oh so beautiful eyes he wished he could always look at. But just the man shook the thought off.

He lets out a little laugh, “Georgie, are you like, actually not not know what it means or are you just playing with me?”

“Well, isn’t that what home is? A place where you lived?” The brunette shoots back with a rolling eyes.

Dream’s laugh got louder at the statement, and started to turn to his iconic wheeze. The wheezing was distracting enough to make them not realize they’re already at the front porch of George’s cottage house.

Whilst the taller one is still trying to calm himself down, George moves closer to open the door, revealing a homely and domestic living room. Plants and vines of different use tangled almost everywhere. With a little fwish of a finger, the plants are back to where they are, vines are cleared and a pot is ready to use in front of the couch.

His eyes flickered towards Dream, whose wheeze is now dying down.

“Are you coming?” He said softly.

“Y- yeah..” he sighs, “yeah I think I’m fine now.” He responded as he started walking near the shorter one.

“I still think you don’t know what defines ‘Home’. I mean you are correct, home is a place where you stay. But some people view it differently.” He heard Dream explained, closing the door behind him.

George walks over, standing next to Dream and tilting his head to meet the blond’s face - caused by their ridiculous height difference - and smirks.

“Well for me, home is a place where you currently live at. A house. So what’s home to you, city boy? Entertain me.” The American chuckled at the nickname the British gave.

“Well not to be sappy…” he sits on the couch, tapping on the space besides him, signaling George to sit.

He obliged and rested there, taking out the honey from the bag he brought.

One by one, each ingredient for the poison is next to the pot. There was a comfortable silent for a second, but it felt like hours instead.

“I’m great at multitasking, don’t worry. I’m curious about how you view ‘Home’ anyway.” The brunette shrugs, feeling the tension leaving.

“Okay okayy, I might get all sad like and sappy tho.” He warned, watching George stand up to grab a bottle.

“Go on. I’m all ears.” His eyes soften while rolling them.

Dream stays still, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath and letting out the words.

“Home, for me, is more like a person.” He starts, “where you feel really comfortable around them. You can release all the tension and tell them anything. It’s someone you trust your whole heart with. Someone you love. Could be a friend, family, or even yourself.”

“Mhm…”

“Other than a person, it is also a place. Where you just feel… at home? I- I don’t really know how to describe it,” a little laugh adds up, “you feel like you’ve been there before. A memorable place the world is just for yourself, no worries to be seen. You can be yourself at that place without anyone judging.”

“Interesting interpretation, Andrews.” The brunette giggled.

Dream opened his eyes and was greeted with a pleasing sight of George’s gentle smile, giggling over his silly point of view over a word as he hides it with his delicate hands, still focusing on making the potion.

He knows that his British friend was continuing to say something else, yet he can’t help but to notice the little details on his face. He sees his dimple showing when he smiles, the slightly visible freckles that look like constellations of stars twinkling, and a tint of rosey red spreading on his cheek. 

His softening eyes and how his voice got an octave higher when he talks about the things he loves, or explaining the spells and charms he learns. His plump pink lips he swore he could just peck right there and now. It was until he was snapped back from his daydream to reality by the guy himself.

“Hellooo? Are you even listening?” He chimes, snapping his fingers in front of him.

Dream’s eyes widens, “Woah woah! Careful there- you might cast a spell on me!” He playfully responded.

In exchange, he got hit on the elbow as the shorter snickered, “Pfft- seriously? I already learned to control it, dumbass. What were you dreaming either way? A knut for a thought, fellow traveler?”

“I still don’t know you witches and wizards currencies. But it’s just some… stupid thoughts…” he answers, reminiscing the thoughts but eventually ignoring it.

“A- Anyways, so whatcha think of my... interpretation? Pretty cool huh?” He stumbled on his word, trying to change the subject.

George’s body straightens and hums, seemingly thinking.

“It was really something. Normal humans I met during hunting will usually say things like ‘Heading home’ and it always means going back to their house.” He comments.

Turning his head to meet Dream’s eyes, he smiled. God he’ll never get tired of his smile.

“Your point of view sounds beautiful. I love how you worded it.” His stomach fluttered again on how he phrases it, his accent adding up.

“You made it feel like… home is alive. It’s not a thing, you feel safe and loveable there and... it’s comforting to hear.”

“Your voice is really comforting to hear.” He didn’t realize what his mouth decided to say until he saw the tint of rosey red on George’s face that started spreading like wildfire, mouth slightly parted.

Dream began stuttering, desperately trying to not make misunderstandings - it’s technically not a lie, but he doesn’t want to ruin what they grew throughout the time and what they have now.

“W- WAIT— That’s not what I actually meant uh, you know like um… it sounds really nice and I feel safe hearing and being around you! Wait that actually sounds worse-“

Before he could finish the sentence, he heard the shorter laughing about his misery. But you know what, now that he’s hearing his contagious laugh, the current misery and embarrassment he felt feels like heaven. It’s worth it.

He darted his eyes away, still flaming inside now that the butterflies are forcing their way out of there.

Palm of hands landed on his cheeks, slowly turning his head around to meet the laughing man's face. The little tears oh his eyes are glistening and visible, the dimples - oh, he has two. - and his cheeks are perfectly rosey. It feels so different looking up really close. If him laughing was heaven, this is just directly seeing an angel sent just for him.

“Clay! You’re spacing out again silly!” He likes how up this close, he can see how red George actually is. (And also loves the way he says his real name)

“You’re really red.” He said out of blue.

George blew a raspberry.

“As if you’re not.”

“Yeah, but you look adorable like that.”

His voice cracked, “WhAat- Clay! That was uncalled for!”

“Well, our position is indeed uncalled for…” he answers flirtatiously.

That’s when it hit him. Both of them. Their position is really... something.

Dream’s back hit the armrest of the couch, their legs tangled with each other, George on top of him and hand cupping up his face and brushing the uncountable visible freckles on them, while Dream was holding onto his waist. They didn’t move, though. They just stared into each other’s eyes.

It’s like time freezed. Just for them to have their moment.

Where you feel like you’ve been there before. Where they’re just being themselves, feeling comfort from each other’s presence. A person where all tension disappears when you’re around them.

The world is on their hand, stopped for them to finally have it for themselves. Body brushing against each other, warmth on another.

George’s arms snake down to his shoulder, trying to balance himself. Dream, on the other hand, put his left hand on the shorter’s cheek. He could hold his whole face in his hand from the size difference. He could fit the whole world on his palm. George’s right hand caught his wrist, wrapping it and putting his face on it, gently kissing his palm.

And that’s the final straw his stomach could handle.

“Can I kiss you?”

The words coming out felt relieving, like he’s not being held gunpoint. It came out smoothly, because he already know the answer. Butterflies were flying out of his stomach in every word he said, bringing George’s surprise - yet still remain calm - face closer to him. So close. But he needs to know if he’s okay with it.

“Yes, please.”

And there it is, the confirmation words he needed just to crash his lips on his. Pouring every unspoken message and care on every second. The memories they made together on their adventures, the training witch and the wandering traveler. The butterflies are now racing out of their way from their original place, wings flapping and are now flying freely.

His fingers brushed on his soft cheeks, whilst George wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers going through his blond hair. Desperately leaning for more. There is no lust nor sexual desire, it’s just pure newborn love who craves a longing, tender hearted relationship. No force felt.

They knew the kiss was just seconds long yet it felt like life time.

Eventually, they have to pulled out to breath. Slight gasping and panting can be heard. Navy-hazel eyes and forest eyes met once again, like an eclipse meeting in such an unexpected moment. This moment was unexpected, it was supposed to be poison making session. Instead, a confession was made. But there are no words needed, the answer is lying right there being the elephant in the room. They smiled and laughed.

The American sits up and pushes his face close to the British once again, leaning for a more light peck on the lips.

Loveable gazes were shared between them. And just for them to know, the world doesn’t matter right now. It’s just them in their own little world. The silence filled it all for them.

A soft voice breaks it. So soft almost no one can hear it, but Dream can. And George only does that to him.

“I guess my home is wherever and whenever I’m with you…”

And he was right. It doesn’t and never feels wrong.

He set his forehead on George’s, “It’s because it is, darling.”

Another one of those comfortable silence. Now they both know what to say, so they word it out together, hands intertwined.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!! I wrote this at 12:32 AM (WIB), was a fic to release my frustration but I overworked it aha. Also, to clarify, this fic is originally about my OC’s and I just changed their names, hair color and eye color, so I’m sorry if there’re mistakes or some OOC moments.
> 
> I’m not saying I’m new since I’ve been writing since 2017, but criticism are welcome! But please be subtle haha-  
> But I do hope you enjoyed my stress reliever fic :D <3


End file.
